Celos y Mentiras
by lady bellatrix black
Summary: ¿Que eres capaz de hacer en nombre del amor?  Cuando Scorpius deja a Rose, esta siente que su vida a acabado, ¿o quizas habia comenzado? En los brazos d lo prohibido encontrara un amargo consuelo...pero q James sea su primo sera el menor d sus problemas
1. Chapter 1

**Celos y mentiras**.

**Aclaracion:**** los personajes pertenecen a J. Rowling nosostros, como siempre, solo jugamos con ellos.**

_¿Qué eres capaz de hacer en nombre del amor?_

_Cuando Scorpius deja a Rose, esta siente que su vida a acabado, ¿o quizás había comenzado? En los brazos de lo prohibido encontrara un amargo consuelo...pero que james sea su primo será el menor de sus problemas_

* * *

Capitulo 1. Miserable

Miserable

Esa era, tal vez, la única palabra que podía describirla.

Sintiendo el peso de un nuevo día, Rose Weasley, remoloneo un poco más en su cama, no había necesidad de hacerse la dormida, Lily ya se había levantado y no la acosaría con sus frecuentes preguntas. Miró la hora en el reloj de la mesita de luz, no era de extrañarse que su madre no la hubiese levantado a pesar de ser más de las 8 de la mañana sorprendida de que no madrugara, sabía muy bien que necesitaba estar sola y era una de las pocas que respetaba su espacio, su padre también lo hacía pero él era harina de otro costal….

—Rosie—al escuchar su nombre automáticamente selló sus parpados, su abuela Molly se coló en su habitación para avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

Un nudo se había hecho presente permanentemente en su estomago pero también era consciente de que no podía, por más que así lo deseara, pasarse todo el día tirada en la cama ahogándose en sus penas, faltaba poco para que las clases comenzaran nuevamente y ya era hora de que se hiciese la idea de acarrear con su existencia y sus responsabilidades. Pateó desganada las sabanas y fue en busca de su bata, encontrarse con la mirada lastimera de la mayoría de sus familiares no le apetecía en lo mas mínimo, mucho menos con la satisfecha de James y ni que hablar de la mirada huidiza de su padre pero lo único peor de enfrentarse ante aquel foco de atención era no hacerlo y con este ultimo pensamiento Rose Weasley suspiró hondamente y bajó las escaleras para enfrentarse a sus miedos en el comedor de la madriguera.

Cuando la vieron bajar su abuela no pudo disimular una sonrisa de esperanza y su abuelo se desarmó en cordialidades, Rose sintió una contradictoria "incomodidad reconfortante" ante el trato filial, sabía que ellos estaban muy preocupados por ella y que la primera señal de que la tormenta estaba dando paso al sol no podía ser tomado sino con alegría por lo que trato de lucir del mejor ánimo posible.

—Rose, hoy iremos al Callejón Diagon, iras verdad? Acaban de llegar las cartas de Hogwarts—le informó Lily tendiéndole la misiva, Rose asintió a pesar de que salir de la madriguera siendo, prácticamente, la primera vez que tan sólo bajaba del cuarto que compartía con Lily le parecía un tanto excesivo. Tampoco podía negarse que por sobre todas las cosas temía encontrárselo pero saber que era un hecho que tarde o temprano, inevitablemente, sucedería la impulsó a ignorar su desbocado corazón y la mirada expectantes de sus padres ante su respuesta.

Luego de transcurrido el desayuno entre el habitual bullicio de una familia sumamente numerosa y mientras los platos, tazas y demás se lavaban a fuerza de varita Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny partieron con sus hijos al callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo necesario para el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar .Como era de esperarse la gente desbordaba las pequeñas callejuelas y negocios del lugar y la familia no tardo en dividirse en grupos para poder avanzar.

Rose partió en compañía de sus padres y su hermano y agradeció mentalmente que Albus, como otros años, no decidiera ir en su grupo y aunque todos se percataron de ese detalle nadie se sorprendió ni dijo nada al respecto pero el estupor no se hizo esperar cuando James Potter alzó la voz para decirle a sus padres que él iría con sus tíos.

—Necesito un nuevo set de limpieza para mi escoba tío Ron. ¿Hugo te gustaría ayudarme a elegirlo?—el chico que veía a su primo como una especie de dios griego asintió orgulloso y salió caminando tras él, Rose lo observaba boquiabierta con un gusto amargo en su boca cuando inconscientemente busco la mirada de Albus supo que este sentía lo mismo que ella. No podía ser casualidad que James decidera ir en el mismo grupo que ella, la sangre comenzó a hervirle por las venas, definitivamente James quería tenerla "vigilada" de cerca. La tentación de cambiar de grupo no tardó en manifestarse pero estar en el mismo entorno de Albus era un gran peligro, si ya se encontraba expuesta, con su primo era como ofrecerse de carnada.

Prontamente comenzaron a encontrarse con sus compañeros de Hogwarts, los gemelos Scamander fueron los primeros en aparecer junto a sus padres que no tardaron en entablar una animada conversación con Ron y Hermione de la misma manera que Lorcan y Lysander lo hacían con James. Rose trató de permanecer lo más alejada posible fingiéndose interesada por unas escobas que se exponían en unas vitrinas.

—No me digas que ahora también aprenderás sobre escobas, mi ego acaba de ser pisoteado era lo único sobre lo que sabía que tu no—Rose le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Lorcan que se había acercado hacia ella, por su tono de voz no necesito mirarlo para corroborar que sabía muy bien que lo que ella estaba buscando era pasar desapercibida.

—Despreocúpate— bromeó lacónica, fingiendo creer sus palabras y aparentar un buen ánimo que hacía tiempo la había abandonado totalmente. Si Lorcan también había percibido aquella pantomima había sido demasiado bueno ocultándolo o demasiado respetuoso con su duelo y Rose se sintió sumamente agradecida ante esa actitud. El gemelo había sido, prácticamente, la única persona que la había visto quebrada y el hecho de recordar que la última que habían hablado estaba llorando como si la vida se le fuese en ello no ayudaba demasiado, ni tampoco lo que había sucedido después, aunque Lorcan no parecía tenerlo presente, en realidad actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido….. un intenso calor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas al recordar ese inusitado episodio y su desastrosa actitud; sólo el ruido de la campanilla de la puerta del local de escobas logro sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

En la tienda de artículos de calidad para el quidditch acababa de entrar el culpable de que su vida estuviese desecha

Scorpius Malfoy entraba altivo en compañía de sus padres y de Penelope Zabini.

* * *

He aqui con una nueva historia despues de tanto dormir... espero que sea de su agrado,como se ve es un triaungulo James-Rose-Scorpius (que me encanta)

aclaro que se que los gemelos Scamander (hijos de Luna) deben ser mas pequeños que James y cia, por lo que he leido, pero a mi historia sirven con esta edad por lo que he cambiado eso...

Saludos!


	2. El termino de las vacaciones

Capitulo2 El termino de las vacaciones

* * *

Hay situaciones en la vida que se saben que inevitablemente ocurrirán y aunque, por este motivo, uno se prepare mental y hasta físicamente nos golpean como si fuesen inesperados. Encontrarse con el hombre que amas y que ha trastornado tu vida es una de estas situaciones. Para Rose la presencia de su padre y James, como el brazo protector de Lorcan colándose sobre sus hombros, sólo completaban el momento más desgraciado de su verano.

La única persona que parecía encontrarse a gusto en medio de aquella tensión era Penelope Zabini que observaba a Rose, colgada del brazo de Scorpius, con una sonrisa burlona. El rubio no dirigió ni una mirada de soslayo al lugar donde la pelirroja se encontraba, tal fue su indiferencia que Rose creyó haberse fusionado con el escaparate como había deseado, sólo supo que no era así cuando los padres de Scorpius inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de saludo, gesto que respondió de igual manera.

Su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos, temerosa y nerviosa de la reacción que podría tener su padre, rogaba a Merlín porque su madre fuera capaz de contenerlo y aunque no quería quedarse ni un solo minuto más allí para ser testigo de sus deseos sus piernas temblaban tanto que sabía que no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para dar ni un solo paso. El impulso se lo brindó su primo cuando lo vio acercarse a ellos, conocía de sobra el temperamento de James para querer presenciar cualquiera de sus reacciones, sobre todo si estaban relacionadas con la persona que el mayor de los hermanos Potter más detestaba en el mundo.

Si segundos antes creyó que no era capaz de dar un solo paso en ese momento se sorprendió al ver que sus piernas no dejaban de andar, no es que prefiriera seguir presa de la inmovilidad pero se preguntó si sería capaz de parar pues nunca se sentiría lo suficientemente lejos de la vergüenza ni mucho menos del dolor. Pensar en el dolor la llevó a pensar en Scorpius y pensar en Scorpius le robó la movilidad que había adquirido, no supo que estaba parada frente a un escaparate de una vieja, y prácticamente oculta, tienda hasta que la voz de Lorcan la abstrajo de su ensimismamiento.

—No te preocupes, James no tuvo oportunidad de montar ningún escándalo, tu padre se retiro antes de dársela obligándolo a seguirlo.

Rose suspiro aliviada y agradecida de no haber tenido que preguntar, Lorcan la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que para ella representaba expresar sus temores, sus ansias y sus debilidades en voz alta. Informarla, evitándole aquel trago amargo era algo de lo que se sentía enormemente agradecida.

— ¿Qué haces?— Rose sonrió, ahí estaba otra vez, Lorcan tratando de animarla, desviándola del sendero que la maltraía.

—Mirando el escaparate de esta tienda—le respondió intentando no sonar apercibida. –tal vez encuentre un buen regalo para mi tío Harry—agregó entusiasmada. —Me acompañas? . Lorcan la miró no muy convencido de su idea de encontrar algo catalogado como "buen regalo" en aquel raido sitio pero de todas maneras siguió a la pelirroja que ya había ingresado al lugar haciendo sonar la campanilla de la vieja puerta de la tienda.

Traspasar el umbral sólo sirvió a Lorcan para corroborar su pensamiento primario, allí no había nada que valiera la pena, observó a Rose para hacérselo notar pero al ver su mirada entusiasmada se resistió, la pelirroja parecía encontrar interesante todo aquel tumulto de cosas que se alzaban apiladas sin orden.

Empezó a recorrer con la mirada el sinfín de extrañezas que se exponían en aquella diminuta tienda, tratando de encontrar algún objeto perfecto para su tío preferido. Rose era más bien de esas personas practicas que solían regalan cosas, a su parecer, con la misma cualidad, en su universo eso era sinónimo de libros, además, al igual que su madre, era una fanática empedernida de la lectura y trataba de inculcar ese mismo sentimiento a todas las personas que podía. Esa fue su máxima hasta el pasado cumpleaños de su padre, en esa ocasión decidió buscar un buen libro para que su progenitor leyera más de tres páginas y realmente apreciara su regalo, quería ver satisfacción en sus ojos y con esa feliz idea había recorrido Flourish and Blotts, íntegramente, hasta que dio con, lo que creyó, el regalo perfecto. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el pálido rostro de su padre al abrir su presente y el rojo que comenzó a ascender desde su cuello, tiñéndole su rostro sólo había corroborado su temor, no sólo había sido un mal regalo, había sido el peor. Observó el libro que tanto tiempo había tardado en encontrar perpleja, el rostro de Viktor Krum la observaba ceñudo. James había sido el que le dijo, esa misma noche, que su padre odiaba a Viktor Krum por un supuesto romance que había vivido con su madre. —Y tú le caes con su biografía—apuntó risueño, señalándole que hubiera sido una buena broma de haberlo hecho conscientemente pero la pelirroja no veía nada gracioso en todo aquello para ella era, más bien, la tragedia más grande de su vida. Pensar en James altero su humor, su primo siempre era él que le decía lo que no quería escuchar y generalmente siempre eran verdades como la que le había dicho sobre Scorpius "_te hará sufrir Rosie y estaré ahí para verlo, no me digas que no te lo advertí"_

—Jóvenes —una amable voz la extrajo de sus recuerdos, un hombre bastante mayor la observaba desde atrás de un mostrador con una sonrisa simpática—bienvenidos a Cosas Necesarias, el lugar mágico donde nadie sale sin lo que…necesita…

—Estoy buscando un regalo para mi tío—le informó la pelirroja luego de responder al saludo, e instantáneamente una especie de perchero llamó su atención, en realidad lo hizo lo que estaba posado sobre él, un viejo pájaro que parecía a punto de morir pero no por eso menos bello, abría y cerraba lentamente sus parpados como esperando el final y de pronto sucedió, el espécimen se envolvió en llamas y en su lugar sólo quedo un montículo de cenizas.

—No te preocupes ya era hora. —el dueño de la tienda salió detrás del mostrador y sonrió a Rose para tranquilizarla

— ¿Ya era hora?—se extrañó Lorcan. —Si joven, era hora de que Fobos comenzara un nuevo ciclo—y sin perder la sonrisa les señalo el montículo de cenizas desde el cual una pequeña y desplumada ave emergía.

—Es un fénix—Rose estaba maravillada y no podía dejar de observar a la pequeña ave, definitivamente era el regalo perfecto para su tío. Sabía muy bien que desde que su primera y única lechuza había perecido en su adolescencia jamás había tenido otra ave pero Fobos no era cualquier ave, era un fénix y a juzgar por las historias que había escuchado era muy parecido al que una vez tuvo uno de los grandes héroes de su tío, Albus Dumbledore, razón de más para considerar acertada su decisión pero tanta alegría de pronto se vio ennegrecida por un vendaval de racionalidad, un fénix como ella bien había pensado no era cualquier ave y por lo tanto no valía como tal, se lo expresó muy apenada al dueño pero este ya lo estaba colocando en una caja .

—No se preocupe, como bien le dije, nadie sale de Cosas necesarias sin lo que necesita, estoy bien seguro de que llegaremos a un buen acuerdo por Fobos pero déjeme decirle que mi primer condición de venta ya esta cerciorada, Fobos es lo que usted necesita, el resto es efímero…

Y como bien le había dicho el anciano dueño de la tienda, por un precio bastante módico Rose Weasley consiguió el regalo perfecto para su tío, en una pequeña caja Fobos esperaba vivir una nueva vida.

#############

Cuando volvió a reunirse con su familia Rose agradeció que Lorcan se fuera con ellos a la madriguera a pasar el resto de sus vacaciones, era bueno ver un rostro amigable en medio de tantas expresiones largas. Por empezar su padre había montado un escándalo por el tiempo que había tardado en aparecer luego de haber huido de la tienda de quidditch, Rose sabía muy bien que en el fondo lo que le preocupaba era el "porque" de su "huida "pero que jamás lo mencionaría porque para eso era necesario pronunciar el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy y eso era algo prohibido. James tampoco se encontraba de mejor humor y ni siquiera se había mostrado entusiasmado con la idea de que uno de sus mejores amigos pasara algún tiempo con ellos. En medio de aquel nebuloso animo Rose volvió al hogar de sus abuelos, rogando que la tormenta del mal humor pasara pronto.

Sus deseos no tardaron demasiado en cumplirse, al otro día su padre volvía a ser el mismo de siempre en una acorde sintonía con el ánimo festivo de los preparativos del cumpleaños de Harry Potter. Rose lo observaba jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico con su hermano Hugo desde el sillón de la sala. Mientras fingía leer un libro se preguntaba cuándo volvería a recuperar una actitud afable con ella, extrañaba sus chistes y sobre todo sus abrazos. Desde que Scorpius había aparecido en su vida y ella se había enfrentado a todos por su relación, algo se había quebrado entre ellos por lo menos Rose supo que su padre lo había sentido así; "_tiempo necesita tiempo_" solían decirle su madre y su tía Ginny "_cuando vea que Scorpius es un buen chico agachara la cabeza y volverá a ser el dulce padre de siempre" _pero Scorpius no había resultado ser un buen chico y Rose había apostado por ello, aun, en contra de su progenitor, enfrentándosele por primera vez. Sabía que su padre quería estar equivocado pero que también no podía evitar recriminarle habérselo advertido, que su niña estuviera sufriendo, sufriendo un dolor, a su parecer, que pudo ser evitado. El hecho de que su mala experiencia también hubiese influido en la relación de sus padres tampoco era una ayuda, como ella había apostado ciegamente por los sentimientos de Scorpius, su madre lo había hecho con su buen juicio y su padre no pudo más que recriminarle a su esposa el hecho de no haberlo apoyado, acusarla de culpable indirecta. Rose había pensado que si sus padres se separaban por esa causa definitivamente moriría de angustia y culpa sumergida en el peor de los infiernos pero por gracia de Merlin nada de eso sucedió y si bien, madre e hija se habían tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones lejos de Londres, de Scorpius y de Ron, la separación del matrimonio sólo fue, literalmente física, por dos semanas. Pensar en Francia la hizo sentir nostálgica, allí había pasado el primer periodo "post traumático", el peor de todos pero estaba sola, lejos de lo que la lastimaba y sin necesidad de fingir, y todo eso acabaría en menos de veinticuatro horas, cuando volviera a Hogwarts, a merced de todos lo que la dañaban.

###########

— ¿Qué tanto miras?—preguntó ofuscado James Potter a su mejor amigo después de recitar enteramente lo que opinaba de la táctica que había usado su buscador preferido en el último juego de la temporada.

—A Rose—contestó Lorcan sin rodeos—parece muy triste…

James lo miró ceñudo e incrédulo—No estarás pensando…

—No—lo cortó adivinando la advertencia—pero tampoco creo que hayamos hecho bien.

—Lo hecho, hecho esta—esta vez fue el turno de Lorcan de mirar incrédulo a su amigo, su tono de voz no daba lugar a replica –y si alguna vez se te cruza por la mente la sola idea de decirle…

—Jamás—Lorcan no podía quitar la mirada de Rose que fingía leer un libro mientras observaba de soslayo a su padre –no podría soportar que me odiara.

James miró alertado a su amigo, no le gustaba el tono de voz que había empleado, mucho menos la forma en que miraba a su prima.

* * *

He tardado demasiado en actualizar..espero que la sigan leyendo...je-... bueno en el prox capitulo se viene la vuelta a Hogwarts.. y la emocion! hasta ahora es todo muy "light" no hay mucho de rose-james o Rose-Scorpius...pero ya, ya se viene...necesitaba estos dos cap de intro...saludos a todos y muchas gracias por los reviews.


	3. Bendita Aritmancia!

Capitulo 3 Bendita Aritmancia!

* * *

Pensar en la manera en que su mejor amigo trataba a su prima sólo lograba enfurruñarlo, aunque no por eso podía dejar de repasar los detalles que había observado a lo largo del mes que habían compartido en la madriguera.

Era bien sabido por todos, pues el mismo en un tiempo se encargo de que así fuese, que Rose se sentía atraída por Lorcan, sin embargo este siempre la trató como la "prima pequeña de su mejor amigo" pero la situación parecía haber cambiado; el acercamiento que había comenzado, por pedido de él mismo, en Hogwarts continuaba persistiendo a pesar de que ya no era necesario. James no podía dejar hacer énfasis en ello y no tardó en expresárselo a Lorcan.

—Lo sé, es que me gusta pasar el tiempo con Rose. –le había contestado su amigo. Un alerta interior, invisible y molesta se había encendido con esas palabras y Lorcan se lo hizo notar.

—Parece como si te hubiese molestado menos que te haya dicho que me gusta pasar el tiempo con tu novia. James lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que detrás de su tono de broma había un gran matiz de sinceridad, mas decidió hacerse el desentendido si Lorcan, conocía tan bien a su amigo para que, al igual que este, percibir su actitud había decidido imitarlo y guardar silencio.

—Jamie, ¿Qué sucede?—

Arrugó el ceño al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre. Unas pocas personas podían usarlo sin que se molestara y por alguna razón su novia no era una de ellas.

— ¿Has peleado con Lorcan?—le susurró mirando al lugar donde estaba sentado. Desde un primer momento le había llamado la atención que el gemelo no estuviera, como siempre, sentado al lado de su novio y había buscado la ocasión para sacarse cualquier tipo de duda.

—No— contestó tajante, mirando al mismo lugar que su novia. Únicamente que no observaba a Lorcan, Rose estaba sentada a su lado sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

James no fue la única persona en todo el gran salón en percibir ese detalle. A Scorpius Malfoy aquella sonrisa, al igual que la persona que la provocó, le cayó como una patada en el estomago. Aún no se podía acostumbrar al hecho de que Rose no fuese la persona que había creído, y a pesar de saber quién era realmente, todavía la veía pura y dulce como la Rose de la que se enamoró, esa Rose que no existía, esa ilusión de la que todavía tanto le costaba despegarse.

—Alumnos—la firme voz de la directora del colegio de magia y hechicería, Minerva McGonagall, se hizo escuchar a lo largo del gran salón sacando a cada joven de sus cavilaciones. Prontamente les dio las advertencias habituales, no dirigirse al bosque prohibido, la prohibición de ciertos chascos, no pasearse por los corredores después de hora y los despidió deseándoles un buen comienzo de clases. Al levantarse del asiento para dirigirse a la torre Gryffindor, Rose no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, como lo sospechaba Scorpius no daba señales de que ella existiera.

La fatiga y el cansancio se instalaron en el cuerpo y la mente de Rose a la mañana siguiente. Pensar que su primera clase del año era pociones junto con Slytherin no le había permitido conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la madrugada, un sueño frágil, asediado de pesadillas producto de sus temores. Y uno de ellos se estaba haciendo realidad, estaba llegando tarde. En ese instante sus compañeros estarían dirigiéndose a las mazmorras y ella estaba en la otra punta del castillo abrochándose la falda, con esa idea y el corazón palpitándole en los oídos tomó su mochila, era una suerte ser ordenada y tener todo preparado de antemano, y salió hecha un vendaval rumbo a su primera clase.

Diez, diez minutos fue el tiempo que se retrasó. Como era de esperar, el profesor Ronan que era muy estricto ni siquiera le pidió un justificativo de su retraso, aunque eso para Rose fue una suerte, le resto 10 puntos a Gryffindor y la mando a sentar a la única mesa libre junto a una de las personas que más la detestaban en Slytherin, Richard Nott.

Esa no era, de ninguna manera, la forma en que había imaginado comenzar su año escolar, abochornada y siendo el foco de atención, aunque agradecía el hecho de no haberse olvidado ponerse la falda o tenerla puesta al revés, situación muy posible dada la mala suerte que parecía acompañarla últimamente. Suspiro resignada mientras sacaba su libro de pociones, recordaba que solamente un año atrás aquella era una de sus clases favoritas, inconscientemente dirigió la mirada al banco ubicado a su frente, Scorpius y Albus seguían ocupando ese lugar lo único que difería era que ella ya no estaba allí, su lugar era ocupado por Penélope, esta como si hubiese usado Legeremancia dio media vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa burlona.

—Borra la sonrisa Zabini que hoy no nos enseñaran pociones para el amor, aunque ni así lograrías que Malfoy considere tu existencia.

Rose observo boquiabierta a Richard Nott, no podía creer que aquellas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca, era como estar soñando o viviendo en la cuarta dimensión sería posible que la hubiese ¿defendido?

—Gracias—murmuró

—No tienes nada que agradecer, no me agradas pero mucho menos lo hacen los vasallos de Malfoy—A Rose no se le escapó la hostilidad que escupió al pronunciar el nombre del rubio. Hasta donde sabia Nott y Scorpius se aborrecían con todas sus fuerzas, es más creía que si Scorpius tenía una lista con las personas que odiaba su nombre se hallaba después del de James, aunque por cómo se presentaba la situación actualmente ,tal vez, ella misma lo había desplazado a un tercer lugar. De sus pensamiento dedujo que tal vez ese era otro motivo por el que Richard había interferido en su "favor" estaba más que claro que estaban del mismo bando de odiados, los más odiados por Scorpius Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin.

Albus también se giró para mirar a Rose con una sonrisa pero esta no era burlona, más bien era de disculpa y son de paz, la pelirroja le retiró la mirada sin responder. Su hasta, el año pasado, inquebrantable amistad con su primo había sucumbido después de que Albus no intercedió en su favor, en realidad no lo había hecho ni en el suyo ni en el de Scorpius. Esa actitud había sido sinónimo de traición para Rose, pues consideraba que su primo debía tomar partido por uno o por otro, en situaciones como esa no se podía estar bien con Dios y con el diablo, en ese caso con ella y con Scorpius. Sabía que su actitud era un tanto infantil y extremista pero casi hubiera preferido que Albus se hubiese puesto del lado de Scorpius ante que tomara esa actitud de pasmosa imparcialidad. No podía negar que hubiera esperado que su primo le sacara los ojos a Scorpius y eso también le había dolido, no ver ninguna señal de dolencia por ella en Albus.

— ¿Qué sucede con los primos inseparables, han dejado de serlo? –

Rose miró a su compañero de banco con el ceño fruncido, no se le escapaba la ironía en su pregunta.

—Acaso Malfoy ha dejado que bese por más minutos de los habituales la suela de sus zapatos y no te ha concedido el mismo honor?—A Richard Nott el gesto hostil de la pelirroja lejos de intimidarlo lo animaba a seguir hincando su mordacidad en, lo que le parecía, una herida abierta. Definitivamente perder una ocasión de molestar a un Gryffindor no estaba en su ser.

—Pagina 230 de su libro Pociones y Filtros mágicos de Jigger . Empezaremos con uno de los temas de los TIMO'S , el filtro de paz—con su voz monocorde el profesor Ronan comenzó a enumerar los ingredientes y la forma de elaborar la poción.

— ¿Acaso tú no tienes tantos vasallos dispuestos a lamerte las suelas y por eso largas veneno cuan vieja bruja de barrio?—entre dientes apretados y mientras anotaba las indicaciones extras del profesor Ronan, Rose largó todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.

Richard no pudo reprimir la gracia que le causo la rápida e incisiva respuesta de Rose por lo que lanzó una, mal disimulada, risilla ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del profesor.

— ¿Alguna duda?—inquirió mirando agudamente a Richard y a Rose. —Bien, Nott y Weasley al final de la clase probaran su propio filtro, así podre calificarla.

Rose enrojeció de vergüenza, se consideraba perfectamente capaz de elaborar aquel filtro pero sabía muy bien que el profesor los había elegido porque estaban conversando, una de las cosas que menos toleraba en su clase. _"Por lo menos no nos restó puntos_ "se consoló y con gran esmero comenzó a preparar los ingredientes para la elaboración de la poción.

El filtro de la paz que Rose y Richard habían elaborado no sólo era bueno, era excelente y al final de la clase Rose había recuperado y obtenido más puntos para Gryffindor, el día parecía, al fin, recuperar un curso normal.

A lo largo del día y de las clases la normalidad parecía establecerse en la vida de Rose que lentamente comenzaba a gustar de su rutina tranquila y sentirse más a gusto con la vuelta al castillo. Solo le quedaba por "sobrevivir" a una clase para terminar en paz su día, Aritmancia, que para hacer honor al final era la materia opcional que Scorpius había decidido comenzar a cursar con ella. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio sentado esperando la llegada del profesor Selwyn, hasta el último momento había creído, y quizás hasta esperado, que decidiera abandonar la materia. Scorpius sólo había decidido comenzar a cursarla para pasar más tiempo con ella, y como toda acción que uno comete imprudentemente y enamorado nunca fue acertada, si había aprobado era por las contantes clases de apoyo que Rose le impartía, la Aritmancia era una materia muy difícil y si bien a Scorpius no le faltaba inteligencia si le faltaba un año de cursada, Rose también había sido la que lo había preparado para que rindiera un examen de admisión y nivelación.

Sin dejar de observarlo disimuladamente fue a tomar asiento unos lugares más atrás de él, con la intención de pasar desapercibida. El profesor Selwyn no tardó en entrar en el aula.

—Buenas tardes a todos—observándolos con detenimiento fue a buscar un pergamino. –Continuaremos con el ultimo trabajo del año pasado, ya que habíamos terminado con el programa y comenzamos adelantando temas de este año por lo que…. Continuo mirando el pergamino y nuevamente a la clase….necesitaría que formaran los mismos grupos—y comenzó a leer el pergamino.

—Thomas y Dallas.

—Travers y Salbery

Rose no necesitaba que el profesor Selwyn leyera el pergamino para saber con quien tendría que volver a compartir pupitre pero escuchar sus apellidos la hizo estremecerse, como si en realidad no lo esperase escuchar, como si realmente la tomara desprevenida.

—Weasley y Malfoy.

Scorpius no dio señales de apercibimiento y con un hondo suspiro Rose decidió que no iba a adoptar la misma actitud infantil. Tomando su mochila, sintiendo el rojo de la vergüenza subirle por el rostro y el corazón bombeándole en los oídos, se acerco, en lo que le pareció el camino más largo de su existencia, al banco del rubio.

Tomó asiento lo más silenciosamente posible, como si así pudiese parecer invisible, acomodándose en el asiento y sin animarse a mirar a su costado sintió lejana aquella sensación de normalidad en su día.

* * *

Primero y principal quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo y tambien explicar por que...HA NACIDO MI BEBE! y estoy muy feliz..pero tambien tengo menos tiempo...

Pobre Rose! su dia iba adquiriendo un tinte normal hasta que..la escritora mala le eligio este final..compartir todo un año de clases con Scorpius! sera su karma o al contrario le servira para hacer las pases con el? sera eso posible? y james..mmmm...todavia no ha entrado en accion, como parece que lo ha hecho Lorcan, sigue en las penumbras maquinando...¿celoso? a alguien mas que a mi le ha agradado Richard Nott?

gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review y a los que no..tambien ..aunque los invito a hacerlo ;P

Caro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Vuelos

—Si tu prioridad es pensar en Scamander es tu asunto pero quiero aprobar. —Rose movió su cabeza como tratando de despabilarse, mirando a su alrededor vio que todos habían sacado sus libros y tablas numéricas, incluido Scorpius que la observaba con altivez. Rose rebuscó en su mochila roja de furia, ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle así? Para insinuarle que era como esas niñatas que sólo tenían chicos en la cabeza. Esa era Penélope, no ella, abrió la boca para decírselo pero, ya sea por rabia o nervios de volver a dirigirle la palabra después de tanto tiempo, otra fue la respuesta que salió de sus labios.

—Yo no pienso en Lorcan—se odió a si misma ni bien pronuncio aquella estúpida réplica, si algo le faltaba para darle la razón a las suposiciones de Scorpius era aquel pobre murmullo.

—Todos presten atención a los siguientes cálculos—

El profesor Selwyn no tardó en enfrascarse en una gran cantidad de cálculos numéricos complicadísimos. Al final de la clase pocos eran los que habían logrado realizar correctamente los cálculos. Cuando el profesor Selwyn pronunció el apellido Malfoy como parte del escaso grupo, Rose no pudo evitar observar de soslayo la larga hilera de apretados números del pergamino de Scorpius, era evidente que había estado practicando para no tener que pedirle ayuda. Sin saber si sentir amargura o alivio comenzó a recoger sus cosas y salió del aula. Alguien la estaba esperando.

—Hey! Anoche dijiste que tus clases terminaban temprano, pensé que tal vez te gustaría acompañarme a las pruebas de quidditch. Rose se sintió enrojecer nuevamente, a tal nivel que sintió que su rostro estaba haciendo juego con su cabello. Si Lorcan lo notó fue lo suficientemente caballero para hacerse el desentendido.

Un torrente de alumnos comenzó a emanar del aula, entre ellos Scorpius Malfoy que se las ingenió para pasar lo suficientemente cerca de Lorcan para llevárselo, sutilmente, por delante. A Rose el alma se le cayó a los pies, una sensación de vértigo le recorrió el cuerpo, aflojándole las extremidades. ¿Qué había significado la actitud de Scorpius? ¿Significaba algo?

Lejos de percibir alguna actitud provocadora en Scorpius, Lorcan continuaba observando a Rose en espera de una respuesta.

—Claro. —balbuceó, sintiéndose incapaz de hilvanar más de dos palabras.

Por pura inercia fue que siguió al gemelo hacia el campo de quidditch, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. No podía dejar de conjeturar, no podía quitarse al rubio de su cabeza y prácticamente sin darse cuenta se vio llegando a destino.

Varias figuras rojas se apilaban en grupo, no era difícil reconocer a su primo presidiendo la comitiva. Como era de esperarse varias jovencitas estaban apiñadas en las gradas y otras más osadas se presentaban a la prueba, era sumamente notorio que la mayoría no tenía ni idea siquiera de como subirse a una escoba, sobre todo las que estaban maquilladas como para un coctel y no dejaban de lanzarle miradas y sonrisas coquetas. James trataba de hacerse el desentendido pero su vanidad no podía permitirle el lujo de prohibirse pavonearse aunque fuese sólo un poco. Tracey, su novia, se retorcía de rabia en las gradas mientras dirigía miradas iracundas a las susodichas. Definitivamente no era fácil ser la novia de James Sirius Potter.

—Tarde Scamander. — Ver a Rose con su mejor amigo fue suficiente para que el tono amistoso y la sonrisa volaran de su semblante. Tratando de desahogar su mal humor se descargó contra todos los aspirantes, lo que sólo logro enfurruñarlo más, el nivel de aspirantes había bajado considerablemente su calidad, los jugadores con los que ganaba la copa de quidditch y se daba el lujo de pisotear a Slytherin habían egresado, en su gran mayoría, el año anterior, y los pocos que eran buenos habían desistido cuando James preso de su mal humor se mostraba disconforme y exigía que realizaran piruetas profesionales a la perfección. Las únicas que se mantuvieron firmes a su ola de necedad fueron su club de fans que eran capaces de lanzarse en picada de la escoba en el preciso instante que se los pidiese.

La prueba estaba por llegar a su fin y James sabía que, probablemente tendría que realizar una segunda. En el caso de que los pocos que quedaban por mostrarse fueran buenos cubriría el total de los puestos, sino le faltarían una cazadora y un guardián, obviamente los gemelos Scamander volverían a ocupar sus puestos de bateadores, los deseos de dejar a Lorcan fuera del equipo eran cada vez más fuertes pero dejarlo fuera por un obvio capricho le costaría la permanencia de Lysander .Realmente eran muy buenos y no podía darse el lujo de perderlos, además, pese a que en ese momento sentía que era capaz de pagar tan alto precio ,sabía que el transcurso de unas pocas horas le bastarían para arrepentirse e ir de rodillas a pedirles que regresaran.

—Lorcan y Lysander Scamander. —pronunció en voz alta y clara, tan fría que no le pareció suya. Varios aplausos y silbidos se escucharon provenir de la muchedumbre femenina, los gemelos Scamander, al igual que James, eran bastantes populares entre las mujeres.

Rose se limito a sonreír y saludar animadamente a Lorcan y James vio algo que jamás creyó ver, su mejor amigo, ese tan mujeriego e insensible como él, se sonrojo. Muy levemente y por una fracción de segundo, tanto así que hasta dudó de que realmente haya sucedido, tal vez su mente nublada le había jugado una mala pasada. Pero lo que si era claro era que Lorcan se sentía muy ufano de sí mismo, no dejaba de sonreír con expresión triunfante, un gesto que james reconocía a leguas pues lo había visto millones de veces, era el gesto de la conquista asegurada.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a Lysander. —Tomare pruebas individuales.—

Quitándole el bate y sin dejar de mirar a Lorcan, que estaba demasiado ocupado en impresionar a Rose, se subió a la escoba emprendiendo vuelo hacia las alturas.

—Sera mejor que estés atento si quieres conservar tu puesto—Lorcan frunció el ceño ante la agresión verbal de su amigo, y comprendió que algo no andaba bien. La segunda bludger se lo confirmó.

— ¿Qué te sucede?—le espetó sorprendido esquivando la violenta pelota.

—Debo asegurarme que los que estén en mi equipo sean los mejores. —

Lorcan no necesito más palabras para saber qué era lo que molestaba a James.

—Si sobreviven. Además creo que sólo a mí intentas asesinar. –en aquella última frase encerró tácitamente todo lo que pretendía decirle.

James se sintió desestabilizado ante la respuesta de su amigo. Había entendido más que bien el mensaje entre líneas de aquellas palabras y nada podía enfurecerlo más en aquellos momentos, que le pusieran la realidad ante sus ojos.

—El problema es que te crees el centro de mundo.—espetó sin saber que responder

—Pensé que ese era el tuyo. —y dándole la espalda Lorcan Scamander abandonó las alturas. Todos los observaban pero nadie dijo nada, nadie podía creer que dos de los amigos más inseparables que Hogwarts hubiese visto estuvieran rompiendo lazos en ese momento.

Al día siguiente, nadie dejaba de hablar de la pelea que había dado lugar entre Lorcan y James. Algunos incluso se jactaron de verlos discutir y agregaron ilusorios detalles que a medida que el día transcurría se convertían en verdades irrefutables.

James no podía dejar de temer que en un arrebato Lorcan le contara a Rose lo tramado el año anterior, sólo lograba mantenerlo en su cabales el hecho de que el mismo Lorcan tenía mucho que perder si abría la boca. Siempre se había considerado un ser esencialmente egoísta pero la situación lo desbordaba, sabía muy bien de que era capaz si Lorcan hablaba y aquello sólo podía atormentarlo. ¿De qué más era capaz por Rose? ¿Por qué hacia lo que hacía? Esa era la primera pregunta que se hacía todas las mañanas y la última en las noches. En un primer momento se justifico aduciendo a su cariño de primo y al tipo de persona que creía era Scorpius, pero ahora, ante Lorcan ¿qué justificativo iba a inventar?

—¿Te sucede algo?—James miró sorprendido a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos .

—No—balbuceo. Mirarla lo invitó a hacerle la misma pregunta. No necesitó respuesta, de la biblioteca salía Penélope Zabini y su sequito, cuchicheando y riendo.

—Parece ser que ni en la biblioteca encuentro paz.— de repente sus zapatos se habían convertido en lo más interesante del mundo.

James le sonrió. Él conocía un buen lugar.

Rose estaba encantada con la visión que sus ojos le otorgaban. Imaginaba que su primo solía traer a su novia a aquel lugar y se sorprendió a si mismo frunciendo el ceño ante tal ocurrencia.

— ¿Qué opinas?.—

En una sonrisa le manifestó su conformidad, aquel lugar era bellísimo. —Jamás pensé ver algo así. —exclamó extasiada ante tanto esplendor. Desde una de las torres más altas del colegio podía ver el gran lago como un espejo gigante y el bosque prohibido parecía no tener fin, parecía perderse en su infinito verde.

—Aquí vengo cuando siento que quiero escapar del mundo. —

Rose miró sorprendida a su primo, era la primera vez que James mostraba que poseía un tipo de sensibilidad. —Será nuestro secreto. —dijo para animarlo al ver su rostro de perplejidad ante su misma confesión.

James no pudo evitar sentir la calidez subiéndole por el pecho, era la primera vez que se sentía realmente unido a Rose, y aquello lo hacía feliz, no podía evitarlo, no podía negarlo, tampoco quería hacerlo, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dejar de batallar contra sus sentimientos. No sabía si aquel convencimiento lo abandonaría horas después, pero en ese momento observando la sonrisa franca de Rose, sus pecas de niña resaltando por el sol ,su cabello de fuego desprendiendo distintos matices lo único que tenía claro era que no la veía como su prima, la veía como una mujer, una autentica mujer.

— ¿También has traído a Tracey?—incluso oyéndose le resultaba imposible creer que había hecho aquella pregunta. No había motivo por el cual hacerla, no había motivo lógico por el cual esperara un no como respuesta, ni ante la satisfacción que experimento al oír la negativa. Pero allí estaba disfrutando la respuesta de una pregunta que deseo formular desde el primer momento.

De repente se vio liberando toda su angustia, contándole el calvario en que se transformo su vida desde que Scorpius la dejó.

—y tú siempre me dijiste quien era en realidad, y yo no lo quise ver.

Sabía que era tarde para lamentarse, pero expresar su error, sobre todo a la persona que tanto había luchado para abrirle los ojos, era una manera de purgar. —Realmente tengo que agradecértelo. Me enoje contigo cuando sólo pretendías cuidarme. —

James no pudo sostenerle la mirada, era la primera vez que se sentía culpable pero a pesar de todo no podía arrepentirse, sabía muy bien que si Scorpius no hubiese dejado a Rose, confirmando las pestes que decía de él no se hubiera producido ese acercamiento entre ellos.

Se sentía hipócrita aceptando unas disculpas que no merecía pero no podía decir la verdad, ya era demasiado tarde ¿ en qué cambiaria las cosas? En nada. Se mentía y lo sabía, sabía que si hablaba todo cambiaria, principalmente para él. Y aunque fuera el causante de la infelicidad de Rose y tuviese en sus manos la manera de solucionarlo prefirió callar. "el fin justifica los medios, Jamie, Rosie ya volverá a ser feliz" y con este ultimo pensamiento, conformando su mente egoísta, le sonrió agradeciendo sus disculpas.

Rose jamás pensó que disfrutaría tanto de un viaje en escoba, pero así lo hizo. Cuando decidieron volver al castillo, james desvió su rumbo y voló sobre el gran lago y parte del bosque prohibido. Rose quedó tan entusiasmada que hasta acepto tomar unas clases de vuelo.

El tiempo había pasado volando y cuando llegaron la cena estaba terminando pero a Rose no le importó en lo más mínimo, entre medio de risas corrió una carrera junto a James, que por una vez parecía haber olvidado su demandante estomago adolescente, hasta la sala común.

Después de muchas vueltas en la cama dejó de intentar dormirse y se rindió a sus pensamientos. Realmente no podía creer que a pesar de conocer a James desde toda su vida, esa tarde era la primera vez que compartían algo por voluntad propia, aun más increíble era haberlo disfrutado tanto. Siempre había creído que James era un egocéntrico, una buena persona pero un egocéntrico al fin. Y resulta que ella lo había prejuzgado, y como todos sus pre juicios habían sido erróneos, ahora entendía realmente que le veían las chicas. Aunque no creía que su primo se mostrase como se había mostrado con ella durante esa tarde con otras chicas y Rose por alguna razón que no prestó atención pero no pasó desapercibida volvió a experimentar la misma satisfacción como cuando James le había dicho que no llevaba a Tracey a su "templo" abrazando su almohada y con una gran sonrisa en la boca, Rose se durmió, realmente no podía esperar que llegaran las clases de vuelo.

* * *

Se que he tardado horrores en actualizar y agradezco enormemente los reviews, alertas y favoritos de verdad…..me ha costado un poco seguir el hilo, espero que guste je….pero me gusta mucho esta historia y pienso seguir..

Como recompensa mucho James-Rose..para los que amen a esta parejita…pero cuando se vendrá el besooooo? Jaja yo también lo espero…..

Besos a todos! Carolina.


End file.
